DmC: The Nephilim Encounter
by Jesse.Zombie
Summary: The Nephilim Encounter: (One-Shot) Vergil proves to Dante that he does in fact have the bigger "member" in the family. Vergil/Dante. Rated M for graphic sexual content and language.


Rated M for graphic sexual content and language.

DmC: The Nephilim Encounter (One Shot Story)

"You made it. We make quite the team" Vergil says to Dante.

"I'm stronger" Dante comments.

"I'm smarter" Vergil counters.

"I'm better looking" says Dante.

"Mundus is behind the vault door. Let's not keep him waiting" Vergil says after a long pause. Him and Dante proceed. "… And I've got a bigger dick" adds Vergil.

* * *

><p>An encounter between Dante and Vergil referring to the comments made in DmC above. For this story's sake lets just assume that Dante and Vergil were never separated after Eva's death. Enjoy!<p>

Dante and Vergil always roughed house when they were kids. Dante would usually win, pinning his older brother down against the living room floor. Not before long their roughhouse turned into something more passionate than childish. As they got older they started to get excitement and pleasure out of battling each other. They continued to "play" as they hit and passed puberty until one day Vergil wanted to show Dante that he could beat him… in one department.

* * *

><p>Dante was sitting on the couch. Vergil came up behind him and slapped him playfully in the back of the head.<p>

"What the fuck was that for?" Dante asked as he lunged over the back of the couch. He chased Vergil into a bedroom. "I got you now" he gloated as he pushed Vergil against the wall. Dante's body pushed up against his brother's. Their groins pressed against one another.

"You got me" Vergil said breathily, accepting defeat. They both looked down, marveling in the other's gifted package outline. Vergil kissed Dante's cheek. Dante pulled back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Come on baby" he said kissing him again. "I want to play with my baby brother" he admitted as he kissed him again. Dante stopped fighting it. Vergil started to rub himself against Dante as they made out. Vergil's tongue slipping into Dante's unaware mouth. He felt Dante get harder as his cock pressed against his thigh. Vergil looked down smiling at the sight. He then caught Dante's eye and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not gonna suck itself" Dante says to the white-haired brother. Vergil gives Dante a smirk as he starts to position himself. He goes down on his knees. His hands unfasten Dante's belt. Dante smiles at him. His belt flies open. He unzips his pants. He could already see an outline of his brother's massive bulge through his jeans. He pulls the jeans down revealing Dante's member.

Without hesitation Vergil opens his mouth and swallows Dante's cock. Dante lets out a moan. Despite his status as the "top" male, Vergil had excellent sucking skills. Vergil looks up at his brother. Their ice-blue eyes meet. Dante opens his mouth letting out another moan as Vergil attempts to wrap his tongue around Dante's thick cock. Dante leans his head back. His pants are already down by his ankles.

Vergil runs his hands under Dante's shirt, feeling the younger nephilim's hard toned body. Dante loved feeling the touch of his big brother. Dante pulls his shirt over his head as Vergil continues to swallow. Dante's cock wedged in Vergil's throat without a single gag. Dante pulled back as his cock slipped out of Vergil's mouth.

"I thought you were able to hold out a little longer" Vergil says to Dante. Dante grabs Vergil's shirt off as Vergil unzips and removes his pants.

"Show me what you got" Dante says mocking him.

Vergil grabs Dante's legs as he falls back onto the bed. His legs propped against Vergil's chest. He leans in and kisses his younger brother. He slips his tongue into his mouth. Dante feels the head of Vergil's cock rub against his tight hole. He jumps and slightly moans at the mere graze of his cock.

Dante wasn't small by any means, especially after his hard on but Vergil outweighed him in the size department. Dante was gifted but Vergil was monstrous. Big, long, and thick.

"I thought you were able to take this big dick?" Vergil says into Dante's ear. "Come on, make your big brother proud" he breathes into Dante's ear as his rams himself into Dante's tight rear.

"Fuck!" Dante moans. His whole body shaking from the shock. Dante tries to keep his composure, letting out several deep breathes as Vergil rests his cock inside Dante's hole.

"You like that baby brother?" Vergil asks as he starts to motion his hips back and fourth. Dante throws out more expletives as Vergil continues to rip through Dante's unforgiving hole. Vergil then pulls his cock out, only leaving the head inserted. "Answer me Dante" he says. "Do you like that?" he asks again as he thrusts his hips, his cock ripping through Dante's ass.

"Fuck, I love it" Dante moans out loud. "Fuck me" Dante whispers. "Fuck me hard" Dante begs. Vergil loved seeing Dante beg for his cock.

Vergil wraps his arms around Dante's legs as he jackhammers into his brother. Dante screams out from the intense burning pleasure. "Harder! Harder!" Dante begs. Dante's body starts shaking as he feels Vergil's throbbing cock inside him. He could feel his cock pulsating, stretching his tight hole open. "That's it! Don't stop! Don't stop" Dante pleaded as pre-cum dripped down his shaft.

Vergil's eyes met with Dante as he smashed through his walls. A sparkle in Vergil's eyes as he smiled at his baby brother. He continued to pound Dante out. Almost in an instant Vergil pulled out as he climbed onto of her brother and forced his cock down Dante's throat. Dante started to gag. His brother's cock was soaking wet.

"Take it! Take it" Vergil ordered as Dante gasped for air.

Vergil moaned as he ran his hands across Dante's face. He traveled to the back of Dante's head and grasped onto his hair as he pulled Dante's head back. His cock slipped out. Dante gasped and coughed. "Catch your breath" Vergil said. He looked down, smiling as his brother tried to compose himself. Before he could fully recuperate Vergil jammed his cock back into his mouth. Dante's eyes opened wide as they started to water as Vergil felt Dante struggle in his throat to breathe.

Despite his cock infiltrating Dante's throat, Vergil kept pushing Dante's head down. It was true, he was bigger than most. He wanted his cock to disappear into Dante. He forced Dante. He could feel him struggle as his legs flailed around. "Fuck! Fuck" Vergil moaned high-pitched, almost losing his voice from the intense ecstasy of pleasure. "Come on. Just a little more" he started to beg. Saliva and semen dripped out the corner of Dante's mouth. Vergil let out a loud grunt. "Fuck!" he said pulling back.

Cum dripped down Dante's chin as Vergil started to pull back. Dante starts to pull his head back. "I'm not through with you yet" he says as he holds Dante's head in place. His cock still in Dante's stretched open mouth. "Lick it" he demands. Dante starts to rub his tongue against the head, tasting his brother's pre-cum. "You like that taste?" he asks as Dante moans.

"Shit" Vergil moans as he starts to fuck his brother's mouth. Motioning his hips back and fourth. He continues to groan. Dante could feel his brother's grasp on his hair get tighter. He starts to growl as he holds Dante's face and mercifully thrusts himself back and fourth. Shoving his cock harder and deeper each time. Saliva streams out of his mouth corners. "Fuck! Yes! Yes! Yes" Vergil moans. He lets out a moan as he pulls out. He pumps himself a few times before he explodes. He keeps pumping as more and more cum shoots all over Dante's face. "Fuck" he moans as his soaked hands run against himself, drenching Dante.

Vergil falls back. "Fuck. You were good, baby brother" he says. Dante rolls over. Vergil slaps his ass. "Get cleaned up" he instructs him. Dante goes over and grabs a towel. He wipes his face clean before moving to his rear. He then throws the towel at Vergil.

"Clean your dick off" he tells him. Vergil smirks as he pats himself down. He sits up with the towel in his lap. Dante lunges at Vergil, tackling him, pinning him to the bed. "Did you forget, I'm stronger than you" Dante reminds his older brother.

"What are you going to do?" Vergil asks. Dante smiles at him as he kisses him.

"I may not be as big as you but I can certainly do some damage" he says as he grips his manhood. "Brace yourself…"


End file.
